


Моё место всегда рядом с тобой/My place is forever with you

by Melina_Divine



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melina_Divine/pseuds/Melina_Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Агрон уходит с Криксом, а Назир остаётся…<br/>Agron leaves to Rome with Crixus and Nasir stays...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Моё место всегда рядом с тобой/My place is forever with you

Во дворе и на вилле, внутри – везде было шумно. Кто-то смеялся, кто-то громко разговаривал, кто-то был уже изрядно пьян, хотя пир ещё даже не начался, некоторые предавались любовным утехам, не стесняясь посторонних глаз: смех, крики, стоны, ругань, шлепки, возгласы – всё смешалось в едином яростном и безудержном хороводе веселья и жажды предстоящей битвы. Решающей битвы. Утром Крикс выдвигался на Рим.

Мясо подрумянивалось на вертелах. 

‒ Завтра славный день, ‒ раздалось над ухом Назира, когда он переворачивал вертел с тушкой ягнёнка.

Назир поднял голову. Каст улыбался ему ‒ ставшей уже привычной лукавой полуулыбкой.

‒ Я буду молиться, чтобы боги даровали Криксу победу, ‒ откликнулся Назир.

‒ Но мы уйдём на север… Снова туда, где холодно. 

‒ Нужно восстановить силы. С нами теперь много женщин и детей. Мы должны подумать о тех, кто не способен себя защитить.

‒ Агрон пойдёт за Спартаком, ‒ Каст сказал это с сожалением, которое не мог скрыть, как ни старался. 

‒ Да, мы пойдём вместе, за Спартаком, ‒ кивнул Назир.

‒ А скажи… ‒ начал было Каст, но тут же осёкся ‒ к нему шёл Агрон и его глаза по-прежнему пылали ревностью.

‒ Когда бы я не посмотрел на тебя, ‒ рыкнул Агрон, тыча в Назира пальцем. ‒ Всегда вижу рядом с ним.

‒ Прости, мы просто говорили о завтрашнем дне, ‒ развёл руками Каст. ‒ Я не хотел…

‒ Я лишь доверяю своим глазам… Я хочу поговорить с тобой, ‒ внезапно сказал Агрон Касту.

‒ Агрон! Перестань! Ты же знаешь, в моём сердце нет места для другого! ‒ вспылил Назир.

‒ Я знаю, ‒ примирительно сказал Агрон, опуская руку на плечо возлюбленного. ‒ Я хочу сказать Касту пару слов. Наедине. Я не трону его. Обещаю, ‒ улыбнулся он.

Каст нехотя поднялся и последовал за Агроном.

‒ Завтра я пойду с Криксом, ‒ сказал Агрон Касту, когда они отошли достаточно далеко, чтобы Назир не мог их услышать.

‒ Но Назир говорил, что…

‒ Завтра я уйду с Криксом, ‒ повторил Агрон. ‒ Моё место на поле боя. Моя судьба решится завтра. Но его… ‒ глаза Агрона наполнились слезами. ‒ Назир должен жить. Он останется со Спартаком.

‒ Назир ещё не знает об этом?

‒ Я скажу ему. Позже. Когда придёт время.

‒ Он пойдёт вместе с тобой.

‒ Нет, ‒ помотал головой германец. ‒ Я не позволю ему… Моё сердце перестанет биться, если Назир из-за меня погибнет… Пообещай, что не оставишь его… ‒ насилу выговорил Агрон после паузы. – Что сделаешь его счастливым, если я не вернусь… Пообещай, что будешь беречь его, ‒ Агрон больно стиснул плечо Каста.

‒ Я клянусь. Своей жизнью, ‒ пообещал киликиец.

Назир не мог остановиться. Осушал кубок за кубком ‒ после того как Агрон сказал ему, что завтра они расстанутся. Назир уверял его, что он воин и его место рядом с Агроном, с его возлюбленным, что они должны быть вместе всегда ‒ и в жизни и в смерти, но Агрон уже всё решил за них обоих.

‒ Не проси меня покидать тебя, ‒ умолял Назир.

‒ Я лишь прошу тебя жить дальше… ‒ шептал Агрон ему в волосы, крепко обнимая за плечи. ‒ … И попытаться обрести счастье в оставшиеся тебе дни.

Кубок за кубком ‒ Назир едва стоял на ногах, когда Агрон уводил его с пира. Сам же, напротив, не выпил ни капли. Перед сражением ему нужна была ясная голова.

Они легли вместе и жар их тел плавил, сжигал боль, что оба чувствовали и едва могли вынести. Они больше не говорили, ни о чём друг друга не спрашивали, только дышали рвано и хрипло, сплетали пальцы, ударялись бёдрами о бёдра, соединяли уста жёстко и жадно, кусали друг другу губы, терзали плоть, оставляя на ней отметины страсти, следы слепой беспощадной ненасытной любви, которую невозможно вынести и ничем не измерить.

Агрон боялся утра и прощания и отдал бы многое, чтобы их избежать и оказаться сразу на поле боя. Но утром они стали прежними. Назир смотрел на Агрона глазами полными любви, он улыбался и касался его плеча, и ничем ‒ ни жестом, ни взглядом не принуждал его остаться. Агрон же обрёл вновь уверенность и силу. Мыслями он уносился в гущу сражения, и уже ничто не могло его удержать.

И только когда они уходили, вместе с Криксом, а Назир со Спартаком оставались вдали, Агрон услышал, как взревел и сотрясся воздух, он услышал ужасающий крик, и этот крик был последним мгновением отчаяния, последней попыткой изменить то, что даже боги не в силах были исправить.

‒ Агрооон! ‒ голос Назира перекрывал все звуки и шаги тысяч ног по пыльной дороге. ‒ Моё место всегда рядом с тобой!

Агрон обернулся. Назир рвался из рук Каста и Луго, словно раненая птица.

Агрон обернулся и лишь тихо сказал:

‒ Держи его. Держи его крепко, Каст.


End file.
